1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to food containers, specifically clamshell-style food trays.
2. Background
Disposable plates and food trays are often used at social gatherings such as parties, sporting events, and business functions, as they offer a convenient way to provide tableware without having to worry about tedious clean-up. In many instances, it is desirable to have clamshell trays with lids to protect food from pests and/or maintain an ideal temperature, especially when outdoors. However, it can be cumbersome for a user to separately carry a beverage container in addition to a traditional food tray, especially in settings when the user is holding the food tray with one hand and cannot easily eat from the food tray with the other hand because the other hand must hold the beverage container. Additionally, it can be difficult for users to determine the contents of traditional clamshell food trays without opening the lid of the food tray.
What is needed is a clamshell food tray that addresses these issues. In some embodiments, the food tray can have a window that allows users to view into the interior of the food tray to determine its contents. Also, in some embodiments, the food tray can have an aperture configured to hold a beverage container when the food tray is in either an open or closed configuration, such that a user need not use both hands when trying to hold the food tray and a also a separate beverage container. In some embodiments, a beverage container can act as the closure mechanism for the tray when the beverage container is engaged with the food tray.